Eterna Oscuridad, Eterna Luz
by Naomi-chian
Summary: El corazón y la mente pueden ser débiles y a veces ceder ante la oscuridad, pero sin importar que siempre habrá un camino hacia la luz.
1. Manchada de Negro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **El corazón y la mente pueden ser débiles y a veces ceder ante la oscuridad, pero sin importar que siempre habrá un camino hacia la luz.

* * *

**...**

**E****terna Oscuridad, Eterna Luz**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Manchada de Negro**

**...**

* * *

_— ¿Dónde estoy? _

_Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierta por una densa niebla. Podía jurar que había caminado por horas y el dolor en la planta de sus pies se lo demostraba, pero aun así no lograba encontrar una salida de aquel lugar. Sus manos temblaban de frio y sentía como comenzaban a entumirse por la baja temperatura, trato de darles calor con su aliento, pero poco servía. Su cuerpo también notaba como la temperatura comenzaba a bajar cada vez más. Moriría si seguía en ese lugar._

_Siguió caminando sin detenerse, debía salir de ahí. De seguro sus amigos la estarían esperando y le darían un fuerte abrazo que calentaría todo su cuerpo y alma. Sí, eso sucedería. Lo presentía. Pero llegado el momento sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se abrazo a sí misma y noto como sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos._

_—Que alguien me ayude... por favor... — dijo derramando una lagrima_

_Fue en ese momento en que sintió una corriente de aire caliente chocar contra su cabeza. No, era más que eso. Una respiración. Miro hacia arriba y vio unos grandes ojos amarillos que la miraban. Su instinto fue el huir, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Estaba paralizada ante aquellos grandes ojos._

_— ¿Quien...?_

_Lo que fuera que estuviera en su delante, dio un gran grito. Ella solo se tapo los oídos con fuerza. Su interior le decía que sufría, que algo o alguien le hacían daño__. _

_Que le salvara._

**—w—**

— ¡Kya! — grito con fuerza levantándose de la cama

Sus oídos aun retumbaban por el gran grito que escucho en su sueño. Había sido tan real. Sus piernas y manos estaban entumecidas, y su nariz estaba roja.

— ¿Pi? — escucho a su lado

— ¡Ah! Chuchu, perdón ¿Te desperté?

El pokemon amarillo se acomodo en las piernas de su entrenadora y Yellow le acaricio el lomo, tranquilizando a su amiga. Los sueños que tenia los vivía cada noche y todos eran casi parecidos. Ella caminando por una pradera llena de una densa niebla. Aunque esta vez fue distinto. Aquellos grandes ojos amarillos aun los tenia grabado en su cabeza. Su sexto sentido le decía que había un significado detrás de aquel sueño, pero… ¿Cual?

— Tal vez... deba hablarlo con los chicos... pero no me gustaría ser un problema... uhm...

Se volvió a echar en la cama queriendo volver a reconciliar el sueño, pero cuando giro su cabeza para ver su reloj. Por segunda vez en la mañana dio, otro grito. Eran las 10 de la mañana y debía haber estado en el gimnasio a las 9.

— ¡Por Arceus!

Se levanto y se cambio a una velocidad increíble. Se dirigió al baño, lavo su cara, cepillo sus dientes y peino su largo cabello, para luego arreglarlo amarrándolo en una alta cola. Chuchu se subió a su hombro y Yellow acaricio su mejilla. Ambas comieron algo pequeño de la cocina — Yellow una tostada y Chuchu se comió unas cuantas galletas para pokemon — y salieron de casa dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

Una vez llego, su respiración se entrecortada y su vestimenta algo desarreglada. Camino a paso veloz hacia la oficina del líder —ya que si de algo había aprendido en esos años, es que a Green no le gustaba que corrieran en su gimnasio. Ni bien abrió la puerta del despacho de Green, vio a su antiguo maestro sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos.

—Disculpa la demora…

Green bajo su libro y miro a la rubia, seguido del reloj que colgaba de la pared.

—Una hora y quince minutos tarde… raro en ti — le dijo, mientras se levantaba y dejaba el libro en el escritorio — ¿Sucede algo?

Yellow agacho un poco la cabeza, lo que ha ella menos le gustaba era ser un problema para cualquier persona.

— ¡Yo te diré! — Escucharon los dos desde la puerta — Es porque hoy día Yellow tiene una c-i-t-a

— ¡Blue! — grito Yellow sonrojándose

—Hoy queriendo ir de compras con Red, me dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer… con Yellow — dijo con un tono picara y acercándose a la rubia — Eres una traviesa y yo que pensé que eras súper inocente.

— ¡No! Es decir… ahm… Solo vamos a ir a pescar…

—Pero eso no evita que van a estar solos — dijo alzando su dedo índice — lo más probable es que te hayas quedado despierta toda la noche, pensando en que deberías ponerte y como actuar delante de él… Qué lindo…

— ¿Es cierto? — le pregunto Green

De cierta manera, Blue la había salvado de la pregunta de su amigo. Aunque de cierta manera era cierto, los nervios la habían traicionado al momento de querer dormir. Yellow, agachando la cabeza y asintió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. El líder suspiro ya más relajado y tranquilo, para luego volver a su escritorio y revisar unos papeles.

—Necesito que le lleves esto a Sabrina — le dijo extendiendo unos papeles a la rubia — cuando regreses puedes limpiar la entrada del gimnasio

— ¡Green! — Le grito Blue — ¡Yellow tiene una cita! — golpeando el escritorio del chico

Nuevamente la entrenadora se sonrojo.

—Deja de decir _cita_, por favor…

Green ya estaba algo enojado, nuevamente Blue le había hecho un desastre su escritorio.

—Está bien — dijo Green cruzando sus brazos — Yellow solo entrégale los papeles a Sabrina, Blue se encargara de limpiar todo el gimnasio

—Así me gusta, que sean comprensivo con la linda de Yellow… ¡Oye!

—Te lo encargo Blue — dijo la rubia y salió del lugar antes de escuchar algún reclamo de parte de su amiga

**—w—**

Desde el enfrentamiento de líderes entre Johto y Kanto, la relación de los mejores entrenadores había mejorado. La relación que tenia Sabrina con Yellow había sido de las mejores a comparación de las demás. La gran mayoría pensaba que era debido a que ambas tenían poderes psíquicos y estaban en lo cierto. Sabrina sabía que Yellow tenía un gran potencial como psíquica y quería ver que tan lejos podían llegar.

—Estos son los papeles que Green quiere que leas y le envíes tu opinión

—De acuerdo — dijo mientras tomaba las hojas — luego lo llamare por el pokegear

—Ok — le dijo con una sonrisa Yellow

La líder se le quedo mirando por unos segundos. Algo no andaba bien con ella, lo notaba en su esencia y su sexto sentido se lo decía.

—Te sucede algo, ¿No?

— ¿Ah?

—Se te nota en la cara

—Ahm… debe ser porque estoy algo nerviosa, por pasar la tarde con Red…

—No, habla o le diré a Alakazam que lo haga

Yellow trago un poco de saliva y rio nerviosa. La forma en la que se preocupaba Sabrina era muy sádica.

—Uhm… He tenido un sueño consecutivo, estoy en una especie de pradera cubierta por una densa neblina, luego algo se pone detrás de mí, solo veo unos ojos amarillos y un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor y angustia…

Sabrina se quedo pensando por un momento y miro el rostro de Yellow, aunque su sonrisa no se borrara de cara, cualquiera podía notar como aquellos sueños le quitaban energía. Su aura lo mostraba.

—Tal vez… alguien está sufriendo, a lo mejor te está buscando para que apacigües su dolor y la única manera de encontrarte o atraerte es mediante tus sueños

—Ojala pudiera ayudar

—Lo harás, todo a su tiempo —le dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia

Yellow le mostro una gran sonrisa y Sabrina le respondió con otra.

— ¡Ah, Tengo que irme! — Exclamo — Llegare tarde…

—No lo harás…

La rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo del gimnasio. Sabrina la miro irse con el rostro serio. Su corazón le decía que debió haberle avisado que un nuevo mal contaminaría su camino, un mal mucho más poderoso que otros, pero lo que mas quería Sabrina era que Yellow fuese más fuerte.

**—w—**

—Gracias Kitty — dijo Yellow sacando la pokeball de su pokemon y guardándolo

Su pokemon mariposa la había dejado en su casa. A comparación de hace una semana, su casa ahora se encontraba más ordenada y es que cuando su tío le mandaba paquetes de Johto, ella tenía que estar regalando a sus conocidos y amigos, ya que era demasiado para ella, una que otra cosa. Reviso una caja que estaba en la cocina y recordó que aquella era para su vecina.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamo — Me olvide de llevarle esta caja a Michelle — san

Tomo la caja entre sus brazos y agradeció que no pesara tanto. Camino hacia la casa vecina con sumo cuidado, no quería tropezar y que se cayera todo haciendo un total desastre. Dejo la caja en la entrada y toco el timbre. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y una mujer salió. Su cabello era rubio, aunque mucho más claro que el de Yellow, largo y atado a una cola y sus ojos eran de color verde profundo.

—Oh, Yellow — chan

—Disculpe la molestia — dijo — Vengo a regalarle unas cuantas especies que me trajo mi tío desde Johto

Michelle le sonrió con dulzura y metió la caja al interior de su casa.

—Muchas gracias, cariño— dijo — A pasado un tiempo desde que no cocino con estas especies — dijo mientras revisaba el interior de la caja — Te apetece si después vienes a cenar

— ¡Seria un placer! — Exclamo emocionada Yellow, aunque luego cambio a un semblante preocupado — Veré si puedo traer algún postre para comerlo juntas

La mujer rio encantada. Yellow conocía a su vecina desde que tenía memoria. Recordaba que tenía un hijo un par de años mayor que ella, pero temía que recordarle sobre su hijo la lastimara.

—Nuevamente pensando de más — le dijo — Deberías estar muy feliz por tu cita con Red

— ¡Ah! ¿C—co—como lo sabe…?

Michelle rio.

—Hace un par de horas, escuche a Blue — chan gritando de emoción que tenías una cita

El rostro de Yellow enrojeció como un volcán en erupción y trato de esconder su rostro con sus manos. La mujer no pudo evitar volver a reírse.

—Tranquila, será mejor que te vayas de una vez

La pequeña entrenadora asintió, he hizo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer. Corrió hasta su casa y cogió su caña de pescar y sus demás pokeballs.

Sin querer miro la casa de su vecina, se llevo su mano a su pecho y cerro sus ojos. Era doloroso ver como aquella agradable y sonriente mujer se la pasara sola casi la gran mayoría del tiempo. Si había una oportunidad, ella misma buscaría a su hijo y le gritaría por ser tan irresponsable al dejar a su madre abandonada por todos esos años. ¡Eso haría! Luego haría que Kitty usara somnífero sobre él y luego lo llevaría sobre su Dody hacia Ciudad Verde, donde lo envolvería como regalo y lo dejaría en casa de Michelle.

Su sonrisa se amplió bastante al imaginarse aquellas escenas, tal vez no lo haría de esa manera, pero de que trataría encontrar a su hijo, lo haría y lo traería hasta Ciudad Verde para que viera a su querida madre.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, llevo a sus pokemon al centro pokemon. Era el turno de su chequeo mensual. Desde el principio, Chuchu se rehusó a quedarse para su revisión, ya que quería jugar con Pika. Yellow solo suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de su pokemon. Recordó que la semana que venía debía ayudar a la enfermera Joy, así que podría aprovechar eso para que Chuchu pueda ser revisada. Yellow dijo que regresaría antes del anochecer y salió con Chuchu siguiéndola.

**—w—**

A pesar de las tantas cosas que había hecho en el día, llego a la hora puntual. Su corazón latía con fuerza con el próximo encuentro que tendría con Red. Coloco a un lado su caña de pescar y su cuaderno de dibujo — que había traído ya que había hecho unos nuevos dibujos y quería mostrárselos a Red — para luego apoyarse en el árbol. Chuchu se acomodo en sus piernas y ella con suavidad acaricio su cabeza y lomo.

El movimiento de hojas detrás de suya, alertaron a ambas. Tal vez se trataba de un pokemon salvaje, esperaban que no fuera agresivo. Se levanto con rapidez y observo los alrededores, Chuchu comenzó a emanar pequeñas descargas de electricidad en sus mejillas, solo esperaba la orden de su ama.

Las hojas se movieron con mayor fuerza y ella ya tenía las órdenes en su mente, si es que fuese necesaria una batalla. Sin embargo lo único que salió, o mejor dicho cayo, fue un extraño sarcófago de color azul y amarillo. Yellow se acerco al extraño objeto y lo toco con la palma de la mano. Inmediatamente, el sarcófago comenzó a moverse y salieron de su cuerpo cuatro brazos. Yellow dio un pequeño grito.

— ¡¿Eso es un pokemon? — grito volviendo al lado de Chuchu — Nunca antes había visto uno de ese tipo

El extraño pokemon dio un grito al cielo y uso una sus manos para golpear al pikachu. El pokemon logro esquivarlo con agilidad.

— ¡Chuchu, impact…!

— ¡Espera! — escucho

Nuevamente el sonido de las hojas moviéndose le advirtió de alguien más. Un hombre de larga cabellera verde clara y ojos rojo oscuros, aunque uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por un visor y llevaba un extraño traje de color negro y gris, también llevaba un bastón en su mano izquierda.

—Disculpa a mi cofagrirus — dijo — Al ser una nueva región, esta algo nervioso y emocionado

El pikachu se mostro algo intranquila ante la presencia del desconocido, lo que al principio le pareció extraño, pero la calmo con unas caricias en su lomo.

—No se preocupe, es normal que cualquier pokemon se ponga algo nervioso y ansioso al entrar a bosque verde — le dijo con una sonrisa — Mi nombre es Yellow y vengo de Ciudad verde… eh… no sé si fuera de mucha molestia, pero podría dibujar a su pokemon. A mi amigo le encantaría verlo — dijo la entrenadora, mostrando su cuaderno de dibujos

—Claro, no hay problema y mi nombre es Ghechis.

Yellow saco un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar al pokemon sarcófago. Mientras que el hombre sonreía de medio lado.

**—w—**

— ¡Wuah! Me demore más de lo que pensé — dijo Red corriendo hacia el bosque verde — No debí haber tomado aquel atajo lleno de pokemon salvajes — rio nervioso

— ¿Red de Pueblo Paleta? — sonó detrás de el

El campeón giro su cuerpo y vio como tres personas — una mujer y dos hombres — vestían de negro, chaleco negro al igual que sus botas y guantes, y ambos estaban tapados con una máscara hasta la nariz. También se percato que el pecho de las tres personas había un emblema con una "P".

—Si, soy yo — respondió, cruzando sus brazos en su cabeza — ¿Para qué me buscan?

Ninguno de ellos respondió a la pregunta del chico. Cada uno saco una pokeball de su cinturón y las lanzaron al aire, sacando así, sus pokemon. Red solo pudo reconocer a uno de los tres, que era un Seviper.

—Nunca he visto esa clase de pokemon… — dijo sacando a Pika, Saur y Poli

— ¡Watchog, superdiente!

— ¡Liepard, arañazo!

— ¡Seviper, mordida!

— ¡Tsk! — chasqueo Red — Lo siento Yellow, tendrás que esperarme un momento mas — susurro.

**—w—**

Yellow dibujaba al extraño pokemon, aunque en un momento su mirada sin querer se movió hacia las piernas del hombre delante de ella. Su pierna izquierda parecía congelada, o al menos eso era lo que podía decir, ya que no la veía con mucha claridad. Ghechis noto la mirada de la pequeña entrenadora y sonrió. Chuchu quien lo tenía vigilado desde el momento que apareció, se puso alerta ante el acto de la persona delante de su ama. Chuchu nunca de los jamases había sido agresiva con nadie, pero aquel hombre le hacía poner nerviosa.

— ¿Terminaste?

— ¡Oh! ¡Si! — exclamo Yellow, levantándose — Disculpe la demora

—No te preocupes — dijo el hombre, mientras se acercaba a su pokemon — ¿Por qué no lees su mente? ¿No te gustaría saber de qué región viene?

La rubia miro sorprendida al hombre y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, abrazando su cuaderno contra su pecho. Chuchu se puso delante de su entrenadora, lista nuevamente para cualquier orden y también para protegerla.

— ¿Cómo sabe que puedo leer las mentes?

— ¡Oh! Perdona si te asuste — dijo — todos saben de tu gran do…

—Mentira — Lo interrumpió — solo los más cercanos a mí y todos los lideres de gimnasio de Kanto y Johto lo saben

—Oh… entonces no creo que vengas conmigo a la buena

—Ir con… ¡Explíquese!

Ghechis se rio por lo bajo.

—Cofagrirus, toxico

El ataque iba dirigido hacia Chuchu, quien con un rápido movimiento logro esquivarlo.

— ¡Chuchu, impactrueno!

El impactrueno fue un golpe directo, pero el pokemon enemigo ni siquiera se inmuto al ataque.

—No… No le hizo efecto

Se maldijo a si misma por dejar a sus demás compañeros en el centro pokemon.

—Otra vez toxico y no te detengas hasta que le des a ese pikachu

Cofagrirus siguió lanzando toxico por todas las direcciones y Chuchu las esquivaba con gran habilidad, hasta que en un momento de cansancio, el ataque le dio en su cuerpo. El pokemon salió volando por los aires a unos cuantos metros de su entrenadora.

— ¡Chuchu! — Grito Yellow corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su pokemon, pero en el camino el Cofagrirus enemigo intervino su camino — ¡¿Qué demonios? — grito

—Es tiempo de terminar, Cofagrirus — dijo Ghechis levantando su mano — Hazlo ahora

Yellow noto como el raro pokemon sonrió con una mayor malicia en su rostro, sus cuatro brazos se movieron en frente de su rostro, creando una extraña danza. Por alguna extraña fuerza, la rubia no podía dejar de verla. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo y soltó su cuaderno de dibujos, quedando abierto uno de los tantos dibujos que había hecho de Red.

Ghechis sonrió con superioridad. Había logrado su primer objetivo.

**—w—**

El sonido de las teclas siendo aplastadas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Las cortinas en las ventanas eliminaban todo rastro de luz en la habitación, dejando solo el monitor de la computadora alumbrando un poco el lugar. Su rostro pálido y con ojeras era una de las pocas consecuencias que se veía en el cuerpo de Bel. Estiro sus brazos hacia el techo y siguió tecleando.

— ¿Eh? — dijo mirando con más atención la pantalla y acomodando sus gafas rojas

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Bel se tapo la cara ante la luz que le cayó.

—Bel…— pregunto un chico que entraba a la habitación, pero fue ignorado por la chica. Frunció el ceño y se acerco — Bel…

— ¡La próxima vez avísame que vas a entrar! — Le dijo — Casi me quedo ciega, Cheren

El chico se rasco la cabeza y trato de pasar de largo el comentario de su amiga.

— ¿No deberías estar en tu gimnasio?

Desde hace un par de meses, Cheren se había convertido en uno de los líderes de Gimnasio de Tesselia, ya que varios entrenadores habían renunciado de su cargo para hacer lo que más apasionaban. En el caso de Millo, Maíz y Zeo se habían retirado para abrir su cafetería, que por cierto era bien concurrida por toda la región y Aloe para concentrarse en su museo.

—Tus padres me dijeron que has estado trabajando en algo que te ha mantenido encerrada por una semana — dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el escritorio — ¿Averiguaste algo?

La expresión de Bel cambio a una más seria y entristecida, lo que a Cheren llamo bastante la atención, ya que siempre había una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Ahm… he estado investigando sobre el clima de Tesselia — dijo

—Entiendo

—Me he preocupado bastante, ya que no es algo normal en esta temporada — dijo, mientras abría unos documentos en su monitor — Cada día, baja la temperatura un poco sin que nuestros cuerpos lo noten y lo peor de todo es que el mal clima se ha estado extendiendo

Bel abrió una imagen de toda la región Tesselia pero en una versión térmica, donde Cheren podía ver con mayor claridad como la baja temperatura se iba extendiendo alrededor de toda la región

— ¿Qué lo está causando?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—No sé, pero sea lo que sea debemos detenerlo

—Le informaremos a los demás líderes — dijo Cheren alejándose de su amiga

—No solo a los de Tesselia, pienso que deberíamos avisar también a las demás regiones

—Es nuestra batalla

—Batalla que puede afectar a todos — dijo Bel

Cheren observo la decisión en la mirada de su amiga. Cruzo sus brazos y relajo su semblante.

—Está bien, pero serás tú, quien se los dirá

Bel sorprendida por la decisión, comenzó a sacar lo necesario para probar su tesis. Cheren la vio y en su mente pensó que en cualquier momento ella se caería. Y dicho y hecho, Bel se cayó, haciendo un mayor desorden su cuarto. Cheren froto su cabeza con su mano y suspiro. Ni en el fin más inminente, Bel dejaba de ser torpe. Aunque debía admitirlo, su torpeza era su encanto. El líder ayudo a su amiga y cargo sus cosas. La rubia rio algo nerviosa, cogió su chaqueta y acomodo sus lentes.

Cheren fue el primero en bajar al primer piso, seguido de Bel.

— ¡Oh! ¿Te vas ya, Cheren? — Dijo la mama de Bel — Yo que les estaba preparando algo de comer

—Sera para la próxima, Señora — dijo Cheren con amabilidad

— ¡Es cierto! — Exclamo nuevamente la progenitora de Bel — Te agradezco mucho por darle un par de lentes a Bel — dijo con una sonrisa — Gracias a ti, ya no se cae tantas veces

El rostro de Cheren enrojeció, al igual que Bel.

— ¡Mama! — grito avergonzada la rubia

La señora solamente se rio.

**—w—**

Con la respiración entrecortada y su frente sudando a mares. Red sonrió victorioso. Le había sido algo complicada la batalla al no conocer el tipo de pokemon al cual se enfrentaba, pero gracias a que sus compañeros estaban en forma, logro vencerlos. Las tres personas gruñeron ante el mal trabajo que habían hecho, guardaron a sus pokemon y se retiraron del lugar.

— ¡Oigan, esperen! — Grito Red — ¿Pero quiénes son?

Pika jalo el pantalón de su maestro para llamar su atención, al tenerla le recordó con señas que Yellow los esperaba.

— ¡Cierto!

Red guardo a sus amigos y Pika subió a su hombro, para luego correr hacia el lugar donde había coordinado con Yellow en encontrarse.

Al principio, pensó que lo que veía era un producto de su imaginación, pero al ver a Yellow sobre su lomo, quito esa idea de su cabeza. Lo que fuera en donde estuviera su amiga, era de color negro, azul y morado con tres cabezas. Aunque se alertó aún mucho más cuando vio a Chuchu inconsciente en un lado. Corrió hacia ella y la movió tratando de que recuperara la consciencia, pero de nada sirvió. Lo único que en ese momento hizo fue tomarla entre sus brazos.

— ¡Yellow! — grito

Su amiga no movió musculo alguno al escuchar su grito, pero Ghechis sí.

— ¡¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Yellow y Chuchu?

—Al parecer esos inútiles no pudieron contigo — dijo ignorando su pregunta

— ¡Respóndeme! — grito Red y Pika se lanzo hacia el hombre

Sin embargo, Ghechis ni se inmuto. Movió su brazo y otro pokemon apareció, interrumpiendo el ataque de Pika.

—Bisharp, tijera x

El brutal golpe vino de improviso y con una gran velocidad, por lo cual Pika no pudo esquivarlo. El feroz ataque lo lanzo al aire, cayendo en los pies de su entrenador.

— ¡Pika! — grito mientras tocaba el cuerpo de su amigo

Ghechis volvió a sonreír, guardo a su pokemon y nuevamente alzo la mano. Para que el misterioso pokemon que estaba detrás emprendiera el vuelo con Yellow encima. El hombre solo tomo una de sus patas y voló por los aires.

—Onda certera, Hydreigon

Una esfera azul comenzó a formarse en la boca del pokemon, para luego lanzarla hacia Red. El campeón cubrió a ambos pokemon con su cuerpo, recibiendo el impacto del ataque. Que lo lanzo a un lado del cuaderno de dibujos de Yellow. Pika y Chuchu estaba en sus brazos y no había resultado tanto daño ante el feroz ataque. Red aun consciente vio como aquel pokemon se iba volando hacia el este. Quería gritar por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su amiga, pero su voz se quedo estancada en su garganta. Ella se había ido tal y cual como sus sueños y temores.

* * *

**Fecha: 16 de junio de 2012**

_Recuerdo una vez que mi primo de 6 años me pregunto: "¿Alguna vez te haz roto la cabeza pensando en algo?" en ese entonces le dije que no, pero si me lo volviera a preguntar ahora diria hacer el resumen y titulo de este fic. Pense por dias, jugue videojuegos hasta que salio el #$%& resumen de una de mis frases favoritas de Kingdom Hearts. Ahora solo faltaba el bendito titulo, escuchando "Now or Never" de Nanovish se me vino la idea del titulo "Black and white, wrong or right" pero luego me dije que era un titulo muy ambiguo y flojo, luego escuche mi cancion favorita "The Everlasting Guilty Crown" de Egoist, recorde que everlasting era eterno y, mezclando con el primer titulo, le puse "Everlasting Darkness, Everlasting Light", mi prima me dijo que era un titulo muy largo y que dejara de pensar en Kingdom hearts. Al final traduci el ultimo titulo, "Eterna oscuridad, eterna luz" que tampoco me convence pero creo que se acerca a lo que quiero expresar en este fic._

_Se que no tiene nada que ver con el preludio que puse con anterioridad, pero reconsiderandolo creo que fue mas un pov de Red al sentir como pierde a Yellow y aqui que se vuelve realidad._

_En fin, se acerca el dia del padre y tengo planeado hacer un fic de pokemon, asi que como un pequeño avance... **¿Como les gustaria que se llamara la hija o hijo de Red y Yellow?** Denme dos, niña y niño, porque aunque no lo crean necesitare de ambos nombres. Ahora si, me voy a dormir, son las 3 y 30 de la mañana. Cuidense mucho y dejenme sus opiniones de este nuevo fic que estoy haciendo, en que puedo mejorar y tambien que les gustaria ver._

_**Naomi-chian**_


	2. Impotencia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special no me pertenecen.

**Resumen:** El corazón y la mente pueden ser débiles y a veces ceder ante la oscuridad, pero sin importar que siempre habrá un camino hacia la luz.

* * *

**...**

**Eterna Oscuridad, Eterna Luz**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Impotencia**

**...**

* * *

—Huhuhu ~— reía con perversidad Blue — Si Green piensa que me quedaría a limpiar, está muy equivocado

La castaña se había escapado de los quehaceres que le había encomendado Green, ni en sus mas locos sueños se perdería la cita de su amiga.

—Me pregunto dónde estarán los tortolos

A diferencia de Yellow, Blue se perdía con facilidad en el bosque y más aun si estaba rondando sola. Sin embargo su curiosidad de cómo le iba a su querida amiga no podía quitarse de su cabeza. Y es que realmente necesitaba nuevo material para poder molestarlos. A pesar que su falda y sombrero se llenaron de varios tipos de hojas en el camino, no evito llegar al lugar donde estarían sus dos amigos, aunque claro tuvo mucho cuidado de que no la escucharan.

— ¡¿Qué demonios? — grito al ver la escena en frente suyo

El habitual árbol donde Yellow se apoyaba para pescar había desaparecido y solo quedaba un tronco quemado, pero eso poco le importo. Su vista se fijo en el gran cráter que había en el suelo y que comenzaba a rellenarse con el agua del rio. Giro su rostro y llevo sus manos a su rostro lleno de horror. Un inconsciente Red con Chuchu y Pika yacían a un lado del rio. Blue corrió hacia ellos y movió el cuerpo de su amigo, para tratar de que recuperara la consciencia, pero de nada sirvió.

— ¡Por Arceus! — Grito — ¿Quién podría hacerle esto a Red?

De inmediato, saco de sus pokeball a Nidory, Granbull y Ditto.

—Nidory, encárgate de Red —le ordeno — Granbull coge a Pika y Chuchu, Ditto transfórmate en pidgeotto y muéstranos la salida desde el aire.

Todos los pokemon siguieron las órdenes de su entrenadora y corrieron hacia el interior del bosque. Blue miro por todos lados, buscando el rastro de su amiga, mas lo único que encontró fue su cuaderno de dibujos.

—Yellow… ¿Dónde estás? — susurro aun buscando por la zona

El grito de Grandbull, la alerto. Sus pokemon la llamaban para que salieran juntos del bosque. Pero ella no se iría, no al menos hasta saber algo de su amiga. Otro grito de su pokemon la alerto, la desesperación hizo que corrieran lagrimas por sus mejillas. Abrazo el cuaderno en su pecho y corrió hacia donde se encontraba sus pokemon. El bienestar de Red también era importante.

**—w—**

Green corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hospital de Ciudad Verde. Entro al lugar con la frente sudando e ignoro cualquier comentario de las enfermeras en la recepción. Dio unas cuantas vueltas en el lugar hasta que encontró a Blue. Su sombrero estaba en la silla de al lado y ella estaba sentada escondiendo su rostro con sus manos. Green camino hacia ella y coloco su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

—Blue —la llamo — ¿Cómo está?

—Oh… Green… el doctor aun no sale y… yo… estoy preocupada por Yellow, debí enviar a Blasty cuando pude… ¡Eso hare! No debo perder tiempo — dijo la chica mientras se paraba del lugar y tomaba su sombrero.

El líder la agarro de los hombros y la volvía a sentar en la silla.

—Tranquila — le dijo — Ni bien me avisaste envié a Charizard y Golduck para que la busquen en todo el rio

—No es suficiente — dijo apretando su sombrero con sus manos

Green la observo por un momento, pero nada podía decir para consolarla o aunque sea darle un poco de ánimo. Su vista se dirigió al asiento en donde con anterioridad estaba el sombrero de Blue, notando la presencia del cuaderno de Yellow.

—Ese es…

—Lo encontré en el mismo lugar que Red

El líder examino cada página del cuaderno, buscando alguna pista que le pudo haber dejado su amiga, pero la gran mayoría de dibujos eran de Red o de algún otro Pokemon. Siguió revisando hasta llegar a una de las últimas páginas que había utilizado la rubia.

—Mira — le mostro el ultimo dibujo

—¿Eso es… un nuevo pokemon?

—Tesselia — dijo Green

—¿Aquella región?

—Mi abuelo me hablo de ella, nos enviaron unos cuantos datos de algunos pokemon y uno de ellos fue de este — hablo — Cofagrirus

—Cofa… ¿Qué?

Green cerró el cuaderno y camino hacia la salida del hospital.

—Avísame cuando Red despierte

Blue se levanto y trato de detener a Green, pero su vista se dirigió a la puerta en donde Red se encontraba y agacho la cabeza, para luego volver a sentarse. Se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada.

**—w—**

Tensión.

Eso era lo primero que sintió Bel cuando termino su presentación de los bruscos cambios climáticos de Tesselia.

—¿Y bien? — Dijo Clay — Así que debemos creerle a una niña que nuestras vidas están en peligro

—¿Algún problema con eso? — pregunto Cheren

—Es difícil de creer eso chico… es solo una niña

Bel al escuchar la palabra niña agacho la cabeza con una expresión triste en el rostro. Cheren y uno que otro líder lo noto.

—Confió en Bel — exclamo el nuevo líder — si me dice que algo acecha a Tesselia nuevamente, la defenderé yo solo si es necesario

Cheren cogió su saco y se retiro de la habitación. Bel cogió su maleta y lo siguió.

—Fuiste muy duro con Bel — hablo Skyla — Puede que sea una niña, pero nos ayudo en la batalla de hace dos años

—Y no te olvides que es la asistente de la profesora Encina — continuo Elesa

Clay miro hacia otro lado algo resentido por las palabras de las demás líderes.

—Simplemente estemos alerta — dijo Lirio — No nos afectara en nada

—¿No tienes nada que decir? — dijo Clay a Camus

—Bel ha sido una chica que siempre nos ha ayudado, aunque en ciertas ocasiones un tanto torpe, pero vi en su mirada una gran determinación —dijo el líder —Concuerdo con Lirio

—¿Y ustedes?

Homika y Shizui se miraron entre los dos y no pudieron evitar sentirse algo nerviosos por la presión.

—Somos nuevos en esto, pero ser precavidos suena bien para mí — hablo Shizui

Homika solo asintió con la cabeza y su pie golpeando el suelo constantemente. Se notaba que deseaba irse de una vez por todas.

Clay se paso la mano por el rostro, se paro y salió de la habitación.

—Viejo gruñón — dijo Skyla con un puchero en los labios

**—w—**

— ¡Cheren! — Grito Bel — Espérame Cheren

El azabache se detuvo sin previo aviso, lo que sorprendió a Bel chocando su cara con su espalda.

—Avísame la próxima vez que te vas a detener — dijo la rubia frotándose la nariz

—Puede que los líderes no nos quieran ayudar, pero tal vez los otros Dex Holders lo hagan

—Pe-pero tu dijiste que…

—Se lo que dije, pero siento que esto se va a poner feo

Bel miro la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, se acomodo sus lentes y le sonrió.

—De acuerdo, por el mal clima lo más probable es que haya algo de interferencia

—Con tal que nos escuchen es más que suficiente — dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

Bel asintió y lo siguió.

**—w—**

Blue aun tenía apretando con fuerza su sombrero. Su cuerpo estaba tensión, se mordía sus labios y sus brazos y piernas temblaban. El doctor que atendía a Red aun no salía desde que lo trajo al hospital de Ciudad Verde, lo que la ponía con mucho más nervios. Aunque su mente se iba hacia Yellow. Sabía que si alguno de los pokemon de Green la encontraba, él le avisaría sin demora, pero ya habían pasado varias horas y no había mensaje alguno.

— ¡Suéltenme! — alerto a Blue

Dentro de la habitación en donde se encontraba Red se escucho varias cosas cayendo al suelo. La castaña se levanto exaltada y noto como más enfermeras se acercaban al lugar. Ella las siguió y noto como varias de ellas trataban de contener al campeón que tenia vendado la cabeza.

— ¡Les digo que me dejen! — volvió a gritar Red

Blue se acerco hacia su amigo y trato de detenerlo.

— ¡Red, tranquilo! — gritaba

El campeón al notar la presencia y voz de su compañera, se detuvo, pero su rostro demostraba otra cosa.

—No puedo estar tranquilo — dijo — Yellow esta…

Blue al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, tomo los hombros del campeón y comenzó a sacudirlo.

— ¡¿Sabes donde esta? — Exclamo — ¡Dime!

Las enfermeras tomaron a Blue por los brazos y lo alejaron del chico, quien comenzó a quejarse de dolor, mientras que otras lo volvían a examinar.

—Tiene que irse — dijo una de ella

— ¡Espere!... ¡Tengo que saber que paso con Yellow!

— ¡Un pokemon misterioso de tres cabezas y morado se la llevo! — Grito Red — ¡Su entrenador tenia cabello verde!

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que escucho Blue antes de que cerraran la puerta en su cara. Cogió su sombrero que dejo en uno de los asientos y corrió hacia la salida del hospital. Red está bien cuidado en el hospital, ahora debía informarle a Green lo descubierto.

**—w—**

Green golpeo con fuerza la pantalla de su monitor. La comunicación con Tesselia estaba de mal en peor. Hace un par de semanas su abuelo se había conectado con uno de las científicas de la otra región, la profesora Encina. La comunicación entre ambas regiones fue para cambiar información de los nuevos pokemon descubiertos, pero una falla técnica en Tesselia provoco que la información llegara incompleta.

El líder comparo el dibujo con los pocos datos que tenia y justo como lo sospecho el pokemon se llamaba Cofagrirus, pero la información del pokemon estaba incompleta. Desde hace varias horas había tratado de comunicarse con la otra región pero era inútil.

Ya exhausto se sentó en la silla y se recostó mirando hacia el techo. Buscaba una solución pero no encontraba alguna. Tal vez debía llamar a su hermana.

— ¡Green! — escucho el grito de Blue entrando a su oficina.

El castaño casi pierde el equilibrio ante la intromisión de Blue. La miro de reojo y noto que su respiración estaba agitada y de su frente caían varias gotas de sudor.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a Red? — se levanto

—Mientras lo trataban, despertó — dijo — vine porque hablo sobre Yellow

Green cruzo sus brazos y presto mayor atención a las palabras de Blue.

—Dijo que un pokemon misterioso de tres cabezas de color morado y un hombre de cabello verde se la llevaron

Ni bien escucho eso, volvió a golpear el monitor. Blue dio un pequeño brinco ante la agresividad del chico, pero supuso lo que pasaba. Green nuevamente se sentó en la silla y Blue se apoyo en la pared.

—Ho… ¿Hola?... — escucharon los dos sorprendiéndose — ¿Yuhuu?... ¿Hay… guien?

Green noto como la pantalla comenzaba a mostrar a dos personas algo borrosas

—No hagas ton…rias — escucharon

—Per… que mas digo

—Ehm… — dijo Blue acercándose al monitor — ¿Quiénes son?

— ¡Nos escuchan! — Grito la rubia — Soy Bel y el es Cheren… somos los Dex Holders de Tesselia

—Green y Blue — presento rápido el castaño — Queremos hablar con la profesora Encina

—Uhm… Bueno… — balbuceaba Bel — La profesora no está… se fue a hacer una investigación

— ¡Tsk! — gruño Green

—Cambiando de tema —hablo Cheren — Tenemos un problema aquí en Tesselia

—Curioso, nosotros también tenemos un problema — dijo el líder — Uno de los pokemon de su región ataco a uno de mis amigos y se llevo a mi asistente

Bel y Cheren se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? — pregunto Blue

—Hay un cambio climático muy raro en nuestra región y…

— ¿Eso no es normal? — Interrumpió Green — puede ser porque van a cambiar de estación o…

— ¡Bel ha estado investigando esto por varias semanas! — Grito Cheren — No es normal

Ambos líderes se miraron enojados. Blue empujo la silla de Green, para quitar el mal aire que había entre ambos chicos.

—En fin, disculpen a mi amigo — dijo Blue — Ya identificamos a uno de los pokemon que ataco a nuestros amigos, pero hay otro uno de tres cabezas y de color morado.

—Hydreigon — contesto rápido Cheren — También es de nuestra región

—Ya veo…me dijeron que el que se llevo a mi amiga tenía el cabello verde

Al escuchar eso Bel no pudo evitar dar una expresión de sorpresa, por alguna razón su mente fue directa hacia N, aquel chico que ataco su región hace 2 años. Blue noto que ellos sabían algo, pero no parecía que fueran hablar, al menos no en ese momento.

—Investigaremos sobre si aquel entrenador residió en Tesselia — hablo Cheren

—Por favor… — pidió Blue — sobre su problema… ehm… si necesitan ayuda trataremos de ayudarlos en lo que podamos

Bel sonrió y asintió. La comunicación volvió a fallar y se corto la llamada. Blue suspiro cansada y miro a Green que estaba sentado a un lado con el ceño fruncido.

—Fuiste muy maleducado — hablo Blue — Ellos solo buscaban ayuda, así como nosotros

—No nos sirvió de mucho — dijo malhumorado

Blue relajo sus hombros y se apoyo en el escritorio.

—Estoy tan preocupada como tú por Yellow, pero golpear cosas y estar enojados con todos no nos ayudara en nada

Green solo miro hacia otro lado con la cabeza abajo.

**—w—**

—No debiste responder así…— dijo Bel

—Todos piensan que eres distraída y torpe — hablo Cheren — Y ellos sin conocerte dice…

—Puede que yo… este equivocada… digo… no sería la primera vez que lo hago

Cheren bajo la cabeza.

—Se que desde pequeños tu siempre has querido que las personas me reconozcan por mis logros, pero sabes… con tal que tu… — su rostro enrojeció — con tal que tu sepas que soy capaz de algo, es más que suficiente para mi

El líder se acerco a su amiga, le saco su gorro y revolvió sus cabellos. Bel hizo un puchero pero luego le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ahora… sobre ese entrenador de cabello verde

—Tú también lo pensaste, ¿No? — Dijo apoyándose en el escritorio — que era N

—Pero… Black y White dijeron que el ya no era ningún peligro… quien podría ser es… uhm… Ghechis

La expresión de Cheren cambio a una mucho más seria, Bel se puso un poco nerviosa. Desde hace dos años ella había tratado de evitar decir el nombre del padre de N.

—Hay que considerarlo también… estoy algo cansado… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Bel asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mañana iré a Ciudad Engobe, hay nuevos novatos

Cheren sonrió con nostalgia.

—Te acompaño, mañana tengo que entrenar con los chicos de la academia — dijo con mayor tranquilidad y se fue dejando a Bel con su habitual sonrisa en los labios.

La rubia se relajo en la silla y suspiro. Se acomodo sus lentes y cogió su C-gear. Entro a su lista de contactos y busco un nombre en particularidad. Al encontrarlo, lo llamo y espero a que le respondieran.

— ¿Si?

— ¡White! — Exclamo Bel — Tiempo sin hablar

La castaña no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de alegría al escuchar y ver a su amiga. Comenzaron a hablar de cualquier tema en general. White había estado trabajando en el escenario musical pokemon de Ciudad Mayólica, al igual que también había estado buscando a N, quería devolverle y agradecerle el Snivy que le… ¿presto? Bueno, ella y Black también tenían otras cosas que decirle.

—Ehm… hay otra cosa que quiere contarte — menciono cambiando su expresión a una preocupada — Si puedes infórmaselo a Black

**—w—**

Varios días pasaron y aun Red seguía internado en el hospital. No porque sus heridas fueran graves, si no que constantemente se escapaba del lugar y como castigo del doctor lo dejaba un día más. Blue ya cansada por las escapadas de su amigo, encargo a Gold — que había venido a contar lo sucedido en los últimos meses en Johto — a que lo cuidara y que si era necesario lo paralizara si volvía a huir.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera ver a Arceus — dijo Gold, que estaba sentado al lado de su sempai — Debiste verlo, sempai

Red sonrió y asintió, para luego mirar a la ventana.

—Sempai…

—Sabes… comencé a tener constantes sueños, donde Yellow se despedía y se iba lejos de mi… tal vez mis sueños me decían que algo malo iba a pasar, pero ellos cesaban cuando pasaba aunque sea un momento con ella…

—Sempai… acaso usted…

—Debo volverme más fuerte — aseguro — ni bien salga de aquí, comenzare un nuevo viaje… la buscare por todo Kanto y también entrenare

**—w—**

Ella no le temía a la oscuridad. Podía entrar a la cueva más oscura de cualquier región y podía caminar con toda tranquilidad. Sin embargo aquella que la rodeaba le aterraba y le daba varios escalofríos en la espalda. También estaba presente la soledad del lugar, siempre caminaba al lado de sus pokemon o amigos aun con la mayor oscuridad, pero ahora estaba sola, pero debía ser fuerte. Por ella.

Poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia, se levanto y se percato de que su liga que sujetaba su cabello se había roto. Coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y observo la habitación. Era claro que no era la suya y menos de alguno de sus amigos.

—Sorprendente — escucho a su lado

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar aquella voz, giro un poco su rostro y vio a un hombre rubio.

—Tus ondas cerebrales son mucho mayores que la de un humano normal

— ¿Quién es…?

El hombre cerro su cuaderno de apuntes y de su espalda salió un pokemon misterioso para ella.

—Beheeyem — lo nombro

El pokemon se acerco a ella y comenzó a mover sus brazos que comenzaron a brillar de diferentes colores. Sus ojos se pusieron vacios y su rostro inexpresivo.

—Ahora ven — le dijo extendiendo su mano — me ayudaras en mi investigación

* * *

**Fecha: 2 de julio de 2012**

_Mil disculpas la tardanza! No pense que me demoraria tanto, pero tuve que acomodar bastante cosas de este capitulos, tambien me tuve que comer unas cosas que en el siguiente capitulo ya lo pondre. Disculpen que no pusiera nada el dia del padre, pero no tuve tiempo y tampoco me salio el sentimiento de escribir, aunque durante estas semanas se me ha ocurrido algo, facil en un par de semanas lo cuelgo. Aunque me gusto bastante el nombre Amber. Yo que tanto pongo a los dos con una hija, nunca se me paso un nombre por la cabeza. Ahora si, me voy a descansar, me duele bastante la cabeza y mañana tengo clases de ingles puajjjj._

_Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

_**Red20:** Me alegro que te gustara bastante el primer capi, espero tambien este haya sido de tu agrado. Si te soy sincera siempre he querido hacer un fic asi, donde una a todas las regiones, aunque claro unas van a tener mayor protagonismo que otras. Bueno debido a tu pregunte me hiciste pensar bastante xD Tengo entendido que en la saga HGSS, Red tiene 19 años y los acontecimientos en Blanco y Negro 2 se han transcurrido 2 años, podriamos decir que tiene 21 o apunto de cumplirlos. Yellow si no me equivoco es un año menor que los demas asi que tendria 20. Blue y Green tambien 21. Ya son un poco grandecitos x3... ¡Buaaah! Que le pregunten a Ash su secreto para no crecer xD. Sobre el hijo de Michelle eso se vera mas adelante, podriamos decir que ella es mas un relleno para explicar una que otra cosa. Ahora AMO el titulo xD, siento que es el mejor que me ha salido de todos los fic que tengo. El preludio que puse no va a tener mucho que ver con la historia, como decia en el resumen: "Los sueños expresan nuestros anhelos, los deseos, pero también nos dicen nuestros mayores temores." Es el temor de Red perder a Yellow, que se volvio realidad. Ahora los sueños que tenia Yellow, ahi si tienen otro punto de vista que ire diciendo mas adelante. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero haya podido responder todas tus dudas. Cuidate mucho!_

_**Sakura Yellow:** Tenia la idea en mi cabeza, desde que anunciaron mas datos de Black and White 2 y me dije por que ¿no? No te preocupes, N participara en este fic, pero un poco mas adelante. Ni bien salio el juego, comence a jugarlo y dos dias despues lo termine(lol, no lo disfrute) claro no entendi ni pio la historia, pero tengo datos que utilizare para el fic. No te preocupes, con el paso de los capis te daras cuenta para que quieren a Yellow, aunque claro no va a para nada bueno. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Cuidate mucho!_


	3. Memoria decolorada a Gris

**...**

**Eterna Oscuridad, Eterna Luz**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Memoria decolorada a Gris**

* * *

Blue corría a toda prisa hacia el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Al llegar, poco le importo las reglas que tenia Green de no correr en su gimnasio. Al llegar a la puerta de su oficina, la abrió de un portazo y trato de recuperar el aliento.

—Red… consiguió escapar del hospital

—Lo se… Gold lo ayudo

Blue ya sabía de esa información, total varias enfermeras habían visto al criador escapando con Red, y todas lo reconocieron por anteriores coqueteos y manoseos.

—He tratado de comunicarme con él, pero no contesta… quiero… — Blue se vio interrumpido cuando vio el pokegear de Red en manos de Green — ¡Estuvo aquí!

—La única comunicación que tendremos con él, será mediante Gold

Blue busco en su directorio el número de Gold para regañar a ambos entrenadores, pero Green se lo quita de entre las manos.

—Comprende la situación…

La castaña agacho la cabeza y solo se limito a sentarse en el sillón y a mirar el techo de la oficina.

—Ehm… ¿Alguna novedad?

—No

La castaña suspiro resignada. Había pasado una semana y media desde la desaparición de Yellow, les habían informado a los demás líderes de gimnasio lo sucedido y les pidieron que buscaran a su rubia amiga en sus respectivas ciudades al igual que aquel entrenador de cabello verde.

—Y si… ¿Se la llevaron a Tesselia?

Green la miro sorprendido e inmediatamente encendió su computadora.

—Espero te muerdas la lengua.

—w—

Debía dar lo mejor de sí. No podría defraudarlos.

Su voz debía ser como el canto de las aves, hermosa y sin vacilación. Anhelaba que su canto despertara a las personas y viera lo que pasaba en realidad.

— ¡Hermoso! — Grito el director que escuchaba el canto — ¡Tu canción estará en nuestra nueva película "La puerta al mundo mágico"!

La chica sonrió he hizo una pequeña reverencia. Su representante sonreía ante el gran casting que había hecho. Bajo del escenario y se paro al lado de su representante.

—Tendrás un gran éxito, Yellow-chan

Ella solo se limito a volver a agradecer.

—Señor Acromo nos gustaría firmar de inme…

— ¡Disculpen la intromisión! — Escucharon en la entrada del lugar — Es que… no pude resistir mi curiosidad… esa voz… ¡Fue encantadora!

Yellow simplemente agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos, como si tratara de ignorar su voz.

—Siento mucho esto — se disculpo el director, mientras empujaba a la chica

— ¡Espere! ¡Quiero ser la primera en pedir su autógrafo!

El director trataba de callar a la imprudente chica, dejando a Yellow y Acromo solos.

—De esta manera, con la ganancia podremos avanzar un poco más en nuestra investigación…

—También… el no sufrirá tanto… ¿No?

Acromo asintió.

—Sabremos cual es la verdadera fuerza de los pokemon…

—w—

— ¡No tiene que empujar! — Se quejo, para luego ver como la puerta del auditorio era cerrado a sus espaldas — Mooooo… solo quería un autógrafo…

— ¡Ahí estas! — Escucho — ¡No puedes deambular como quieras en el Pokewood! Mucha gente está ocupada y puedes llegar a interrumpirlos…

—Lo siento… pero me fue inevitable… al escuchar esa voz… sentí cierta calidez… aunque también un poco tristeza…

Su joven acompañante no comprendió lo que la muchacha decía, por lo que solo se limito a escuchar y a asentir.

—Bueno… debemos ir con el jefe, Mei

La castaña asintió enérgica. Giro su cabeza para mirar la puerta del que hace unos pocos minutos había salido y saco su lengua en forma de burla. No pudo conseguir el autógrafo por el director, así que había decidido a que ella no se lo daría cuando fuera la mejor actriz de Pokewood.

—w—

Gold está demasiado nervioso, mordía constantemente sus uñas y la razón era su sempai, Red. Si bien lo había ayudado a salir del hospital, no estaba recuperado totalmente, era la razón por la que se había quedado con él, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su salud mental.

Ahora se enfrentaba contra un Rhydon en Cueva celeste. Él le había dicho que aquel lugar era el mejor para entrenar al igual que Monte Corona. El solo se limitaba a observar, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos y tratando también de aprender de su modelo a seguir.

El Rhydon atacaba a Saur con uno de sus ataques. El pokemon trataba de detenerlos con sus lianas, ninguno de ellos cedía ante la fuerza del otro, Saur logro quitarse de encima al Rhydon, pero lo lanzo muy cerca de su entrenador. Red trato de moverse, pero el recuerdo del ataque de Hydreigon le hizo quedarse inmóvil.

— ¡Sempai! — grito Gold

Red había caído al agua.

La fuerza le faltaba, sus brazos y piernas no se movían, y sus pulmones le rogaban por algo de aire, pero algo de aquella fría agua le hacía querer permanecer un momento más. El solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos.

_— ¡Red! — Escucho en su cabeza, seguido de una risa algo nerviosa— disculpa la tardanza… no pensé que me demoraría tanto_

_El entrenador acaricio sus cabellos y le sonrió._

_—Solo faltan Blue y Green…_

_— ¡Llegamos! — Escucharon una voz risueña — nee nee… traje mi cámara, hagamos un álbum de fotos… — Blue rio con picardía — empecemos por Red y Yellow…_

_Blue empujo a Yellow hasta estar bien pegada a Red. Le quito su bolso a Green y busco su cámara. Apunto en dirección a la pareja y volvió a sonreír._

_—Digan cheeseeee _

_Yellow estaba algo nerviosa y Red lo noto. El —con todo su valor— coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, sorprendiéndola y apareciendo un suave color rosa en sus mejillas. El volvió a sonreírle y sonrió para la foto._

— ¡Sempai! — Volvió a la realidad — ¡Gracias a Arceus, pensé que teníamos que preparar un funeral!

Red comenzó a frotar su mano sobre sus cabellos, despeinándolo aún más de lo normal. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

—La extraño sabes

Gold le dio una media sonrisa.

—Todos lo hacemos

—w—

Cheren bostezo caminando hacia Pueblo Sangi. Hablaría con Mirto sobre los acontecimientos que sucedían entre Kanto y Tesselia.

— ¡Cheren! — aquel grito lo reconocería en cualquier lugar

Se detuvo un segundo cerca de la entrada del Pueblo y vio como su amiga se paraba muy cerca de él.

— ¿Vas a hablar con Mirto-san?

Cheren asintió.

—Sobre…

—Varias cosas — la interrumpió

Bel agacho un poco su cabeza, pero siguió de cerca a su amigo. Al llegar a la casa de Mirto, dos niños los recibieron alegres. Ambos pequeños jalaban la corbata y pantalón de Cheren, mientras que Bel veía la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. El líder suspiro y Mirto rio.

—Muy bien niños, dejen al tío Cheren — el nombrado mostro una cara de fastidio al escuchar las palabras del mayor, aunque al final fue ignorado, los pequeños saludaron a Bel y ella los distrajo mientras que los otros dos hablaban — Tiempo sin vernos

Cheren le sonrió en un principio, pero luego cambio su rostro a uno más serio. Cruzo los brazos y miro con seriedad al dueño de la casa. Le fue contando uno a uno los detalles de los días que habían pasado: La desaparición de la asistente en Kanto y los pokemon de Tesselia en aquella región.

—Así que… piensas que fue N

—Nunca confié en el... —aclaro

— ¿Confías en tus amigos? —Dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro — Black y White dijeron que el ya no era un peligro, que había recapacitado. Ellos confían en el... Aparte no lo hemos visto desde hace 2 años

—Si no es el, entonces fue… Ghechis

—Es probable pero… — Mirto no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que Cheren golpeo la pared de su casa y también logro que los niños se asustaran y se escondieran detrás de Bel — Chico cuidado que me derrumbas la casa y deja de culparte por lo sucedido hace 2 años. No es tu culpa que se escapara.

—Si lo es, si hubiera sido más fuerte en ese entonces la otra Dex Holder de Kanto estaría con sus compañeros

Mirto rasco su nuca, cuando Cheren se ponía testarudo, era imposible hablar con él. Bel miro preocupada a su amigo, le gustaría decirle algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué decir.

—Me regreso a Ciudad Engobe

El líder se acomodo la corbata, se despidió de todos los presentes y salió del lugar.

—Bel — la llamo Mirto — Hay mucha incertidumbre en el corazón de Cheren, creo que es ahora donde el necesita más a un amigo

—Yo siempre estaré para el — le dijo con una sonrisa — aun si ya no me necesita…

—w—

El nuevo líder caminaba a paso veloz, aunque la caminata no era tan larga hacia Ciudad Engobe. A mitad del camino, Cheren se detuvo ya que vio como un Pidove era acariciado por una chica rubia y con traje negro. Desde lejos notaba que el ave estaba malherida, comenzó a acercarse y fue ahí que en el chaleco de la desconocida estaba el símbolo del equipo plasma.

— ¡Oye! — Grito llamando la atención de la muchacha, para luego sacar a su Stoutland — ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? — dijo acercándose a la muchacha.

La rubia saco una pokeball y la lanzo al aire. La luz cegó a Cheren por un momento, para luego mostrar a un pokemon que él conocía, un Zorua.

—Finta — dijo en voz bajo

Zorua rio con malicia y logro atacar al Stoutland. El pokemon de Cheren recibió el ataque de lleno, dejándolo algo débil.

— ¡Stoutland! — grito el líder preocupado por su compañero, se acerco hacia su amigo y lo verifico. Cuando noto que no tenía ningún daño grave, miro a su contrincante, pero ella ya no estaba en el lugar y mucho menos el pidove.

—w—

Bel pensaba en como poder ayudar a su amigo, se le había ocurrido la idea de no separarse de él, hasta acosarlo. Aunque eso se vería raro, demasiado raro. Su C-gear comenzó a sonar, espantando a Bel, abrió su bolso y busco con desesperación su C-gar. Como siempre su bolso era un desastre total.

Al encontrarlo, grito de alegría y contesto la llamada.

— ¡Ah, Profesora Júpiter, Cheren! — grito con sorpresa, ella noto lo maltratado que estaba Cheren, pero por el momento no menciono nada

—Los chicos de Kanto enviaron una foto de su amiga desaparecida — informo la profesora, mostrando la foto

Bel vio la foto en la pantalla de su C-gear, en ella estaba Yellow abrazada de un chico de cabello negro, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los felices que se veían. Parecían una pareja perfecta.

—Yo… — hablo Cheren — acabo de encontrarme con ella…

—w—

—Es frustrante… lo sabes ¿No?... estar esperando a una respuesta, sin hacer nada más que mirar el fax…

—Eres tú la única frustrada — le dijo mientras leía un libro

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan… tranquilo?

—Yellow es fuerte, sé que está bien

Antes de que Blue pudiera contestar, el suave movimiento del fax alerto ambos Dex Holders. La castaña rogaba que la maquina se apurara en recibir el mensaje. La hoja comenzó a salir sorprendiendo a ambos Dex Holders de Kanto.

"Está aquí" mostraba la hoja.

* * *

**Fecha: 8 de noviembre de 2012**

_Un poco mas convencida, ahora que lo he vuelto a editar, perdonen la demora, pero no me ha gustado del todo como me ha quedado este capi, despues de varias correciones, creo que ya estoy un poco mas tranquila._

_Ya vieron el volumen 42? Vieron el final que nos dejaron de la saga... aunque claro como mi japones es nulo no entiendo ni una pizca de lo que pasa. _

_Cuidense mucho!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

_**Red'n'Yellow:** Esperando que el misterio aun siga, si ya jugaste BW2, podriamos decir que se rehabilito(?), Amber es un bonito nombre, creo que me quedare con ese x3... La edad ese siempre ha sido mi problema en los fics, ¡Por que tienen que crecer ¬3¬! Que Ash le de un poco de su fuente de la juventud. Si no disfrute el juego es por que estaba en japones, soy cero en ese idioma xD Espero tambien te haya gustado este capi, cuidate mucho!_

_**Go men123:** Me alegro que te gustara :D, espero tambien este te guste, la generacion es grande... cada vez se hacen mas grandes... muy pronto veremos sus bodas... creo que fantasie demasiado xD Cuidate mucho!_

___**NaLu-chan:** Genial! Es la primera vez que conosco a una fan de FT y que tambien sea de Pokespe, no te preocupes, ya tengo la historia secundaria en mi cabeza y sera mejor que la escriba antes que se me vaya xD Cuidate mucho!_

___**NikitaWolf:** Me alegro que te guste y disculpa mi demora, espero este tambien sea de tu agrado :D Cuidate mucho!_

___**Guest:** Disculpa? Si es una broma, creo que es de mal gusto._

___**Sakura Touko:** Merry tambien es lindo, lo tendre en cuenta :D_


End file.
